L'autre côté du miroir
by Autonale
Summary: Tony l'agent blagueur, dragueur, charmant, sexy. Mais il reste un être humain à par entière, connaissant la peine et les désillusions.
1. Chapter 1

La matinée commença doucement pour un certain agent spécial du NCIS. Encore une fois, Anthony Dinozzo Junior n'avait pas entendu son réveil, encore une fois son patron allait l'engueuler, mais cela ne l'embêtait pas puisqu'on pouvait enfin le remarquer. Même si parfois on le lui reprochait car, il faut le dire, il avait l'impression d'être détesté par ses collègues.

Il se leva, se lava, s'habilla en vitesse et parti sans prendre le temps de fermer sa porte à clé. Tout cela n'avait plus d'importance, parce que maintenant il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'arriver à son travail.

Comme il avait pu l'imaginer, Gibbs lui aboya dessus comme à son habitude. Même si tout cela l'affectait, il ne le montrait pas et alla s'asseoir à son bureau sans même s'excuser, en baissant la tête.

Ziva ne faisait même pas attention à lui, et McGuignol était encore entrain de pianoter frénétiquement sur son clavier. Voilà la vie d'Anthony Dinozzo Junior, être oublié, ne pas se faire respecter.

Enfin, une nouvelle tomba. Une marine a été retrouvé mort dans le centre ville.

Quand ils furent arrivés, Tony reconnu leur cadavre. Il s'agissait d'un de ses anciens amis, mais il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître, ce qui était vraiment difficile dans ces cas là. Son patron le remarqua mais ne dit rien, toute les personnes présentes avaient remarqué sa décomposition.

Mais ce qui se passa ensuite, personne ne l'avait remarqué, en effet, Tony ne se sentant pas bien s'était éclipsé afin de rentrer chez lui.

Arrivé à son appartement, il se déshabilla, et alla prendre une nouvelle douche en oubliant encore une fois de fermer sa porte d'entrée à clés. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se sécha et mit de nouveaux habits.

Quand il arriva dans le salon, il trouva sur sa table basse une photo de lui devant le cadavre de son ami. Il n'en put plus, il sorti de chez lui en courant et en fermant la porte.

Son téléphone sonna, il s'agissait de Gibbs, mais il décida de ne pas décrocher sachant ce qu'il allait lui dire. Sa course continua jusque son parc préféré où il s'assit sur un banc, laissant aller sa tristesse. Pleurant autant qu'il le pouvait se fichant de ce que pourrait dire son patron.

Une heure après, il avait tellement pleuré que ses yeux étaient plus que rouges et gonflés. Il retourna donc au NCIS dans cet état.

- Oh, revoilà enfin le grand Anthony Dinozzo, dit Ziva d'un ton sarcastique.

- Laisse moi tranquille, répondit-il d'une voix rauque et énervée.

- Non, toi Tony tu pleures ! Tu pleures ! S'écria Ziva, se qui fit que McGee releva sa tête en direction de ses deux collègues.

- MAIS TU CROYAIS QUOI ? QUE J'ÉTAIS QUELQU'UN D'INSENSIBLE ! ZIVA TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE À QUEL POINT JE SOUFFRE ! MAINTENANT LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE, MÊME TOI GIBBS !

Sur ce, il parti voir le directeur Vance dans son bureau, afin de prendre son après midi. Quand il repassa tout le monde l'observait avec un regard sidéré et lui leur jeta une regard de colère. Soudain Gibbs lui couru après, en criant son nom afin qu'il se stoppe.

- Dinozzo où vas-tu ?

- Lâche moi.

Puis il parti.

Une fois chez lui, il alla s'allonger, mais fût arrêté dans son élan. En effet, tout son salon était tapissé de photographies ayant comme principal protagoniste, lui-même dans la vie de tous les jours. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Soudain il y eut un bruit qui le fit se retourner.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs l'avait suivi jusque chez lui, afin d'avoir des explications. Seulement Tony n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à discuter avec un de ses collègues, encore moins avec son patron.

- Dinozzo, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? Aboya une fois de plus Gibbs.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Commença à s'énerver son agent.

- Ca me concerne dans le sens où tu travail, et que tes émotions influes sur ton boulot. Il pointa son doigt sur lui, et l'italien le poussa d'un revers de main.

- Ah bon ce n'est que cela. Tu veux que je te dise, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Moi, qui, dans un petit espoir croyais que tu t'inquiétais juste pour moi. DEHORS ! Se mit-il à crier.

- Tony att...

- DEHORS J'AI DIT ! Et il claqua la porte au nez de son patron, ce qui lui procura le plus grand bien.

Dinozzo tourna à peine le dos lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Il l'ouvrit donc.

- Gibbs, je t'ai dit de... Il s'arrêta en voyant Trent Connor à la porte, un ancien ami.

- Salut Tony, dit-il lentement.

- Bonjour Trent, ça va depuis le temps ? Demanda-t-il peu confiant, en lui laissant le champ libre afin qu'il rentre.

- Très bien, mais pour toi ça risque d'aller mal. Très joli chez toi, malgré la racaille qui y habite.

- Tu me veux quoi au juste ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais croisé Jack, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Le pauvre j'aurai presque de la peine pour lui. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de ton meilleur ami, je me trompe ?

Tony sentait une fois de plus la colère monter en lui.

- Encore une fois, que me veux-tu Trent ?

- Moi ? Rien. Par contre mon employeur a, on va dire, une dent contre toi. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une particularité pour énerver les gens, avec ton bagou habituel.

- Et forcément, ça n'a pas été difficile de te convaincre de me suivre et venir me menacer dans mon propre appartement. A croire que tous les Trent sont des idiots. Il commençait à s'approcher de son interlocuteur.

- Non Dinozzo pas te menacer, mais te mettre en garde afin de te dire, que tu as plus d'ennemis que tu ne veux bien le croire.

- Oh et bien, si je t'arrêtais maintenant que dirais-tu ? Je pense que tu ferais moins le malin derrière les barreaux.

- Seulement tu n'as aucunes preuves, ne l'oublie pas.

- Et tu fais quoi des photographies ? Annonça l'italien avec un sourire triomphant.

- Lesquelles ? Rien ne me relie à tout cela. Sur ce, au revoir Tony.

Trent Connor sortit de l'appartement, laissant un italien légèrement énervé et éberlué.

De ce fait, Tony rassembla toutes les photos et s'assit sur son canapé pour regarder tout ce qui avait été pris. Il n'en revenait pas, et il se rendit enfin compte ce que signifiait "être suivi". Notre bel italien se sentait donc perdu, pourquoi lui ?

Il ressenti donc le besoin de contacter son psychiatre, car il en voyait un depuis quelques mois. En fait, depuis que son père était revenu dans sa vie. Ceci conjugué au fait que ses collègues de bureau l'ignorait, s'en était trop pour lui.

C'est pour cela que son meilleur ami Jack Allaway lui avait conseillé de consulter quelqu'un. Ce qu'il avait donc fait. Tony sortit son portable et composa le numéro.

- Docteur Lockart ? C'est Anthony Dinozzo Junior. Pourrais-je passer à votre cabinet ? J'ai besoin de vous parler. Disons dans dix minutes ? D'accord à tout de suite docteur.


	3. Chapter 3

L'agent senior attendait dans la salle d'attente de son psychothérapeute. Il battait des jambes furieusement, il était donc anxieux. Tout commençait à aller très vite, et de ce fait tout commençait à tourner dans sa tête. Son meilleur ami n'était plus de ce monde, il n'avait plus personne à qui se confier. Il sentait les larmes monter, encore une fois, mais dans sa tête trottait UNE phrase "Un Dinozzo ne pleur jamais". Ceci le faisait bien rire intérieurement.

- Anthony ? Désolé d'arriver un peu en retard. Il sorti de ses pensées afin de serrer la main du Docteur Lockart.

- Docteur, ce n'est pas grave nous n'avons qu'à dire que c'est moi qui suis en avance. L'italien lui fit un sourire timide.

- Bien entrons donc, lui répondit celui qui était maintenant habitué à ses pirouettes.

Une fois dans la pièce, chacun prit la place qui lui était attitrée. Le médecin dans son fauteuil, près de la fenêtre et Tony, le fauteuil près de la bibliothèque. Dans ce cabinet, il n'y avait pas de divan.

- Dites moi, alors, pourquoi cette envie soudaine de nous rencontrer ?

- Il y a plusieurs faits qui viennent de se produire Doc'. Sa voix devint douloureuse, parce que sa gorge se serrait. Je... Ce... Ce matin, avec l'équipe nous sommes allés sur une scène de crime... Il ne parvint pas à continuer. Excusez moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me dévoiler ainsi.

- Ce n'est pas grave, prenez tout votre temps. J'ai annulé tout mes rendez-vous de l'après-midi afin de rester avec vous. Qu'avait cette scène de crime de si particulier ?

Tony le regardait, il ne savait pas comment tout aborder. Mais il fallait qu'il le fasse, à tout prix. Afin que toute cette pression se relâche, que tout disparaisse, sauf cette menace qu'était Trent.

- Sa particularité était que le mort en question, encore un marine bien sûr, était mon meilleur ami. Jack Allaway.

- Et que ressentez-vous face à cela ? De la peine, de la colère ? Vous vous sentez perdus ?

- Tout cela à la fois. Si vous vous voulez je suis en colère, parce que je connais son tueur.

- Si vous voulez m'en parler, il n'y a pas de problème, à moins que ce ne soit confidentiel du fait de l'enquête.

- Non, vous êtes un médecin, vous êtes tenus au secret professionnel. Cette personne, par ailleurs, m'a rendu visite à mon appartement. Il s'agit de Trent Connor, un vieil "ami" du lycée. Tous les trois, nous étions le trio de choc du bahut, tout le monde nous admirait. Pour la première fois de sa vie Tony affichait un sourire radieux. J'étais l'italo-américain, beau gosse et cinéphile, Jack était le mec sexy et intelligent. Pour finir Trent était, intelligent et il faut le dire, un peu sournois.

- Qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il en soit venu à tuer un de ses amis ?

À ce moment l'agent du NCIS, se caressa la nuque un peu nerveusement.

- Si vous voulez, c'est pour une connerie de gamins. C'est une accumulation de choses, qui ont fait que nous l'avons exclu de notre bande. La première, il a déclenché un accident afin de voir quelles sensations il pouvait ressentir.

- Et vous, ainsi que Jack, étiez présents ?

- Euh, oui, dans la voiture. Nous nous en sommes bien sortis. L'autre fût des discriminations, bien que nous fussions des gosses à cette époque, Jack et moi ne supportions pas qu'une personne rabaisse une autre personne de cette manière.

- En parlant de cela, c'est bien ce que vous faites avec l'agent McGee pourtant. Vous le rabaissez pratiquement toute la journée.

Un rire se fit entendre dans le cabinet du médecin, ce n'était pas le sien mais celui de son client.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas ça, j'aime bien le taquiner comme si j'avais un petit frère. C'est plus par gentillesse, afin qu'il m'accepte et me fasse confiance.

- D'accord je comprends mieux. Mais peut être y a-t-il un autre moyen ? Être plus gentil avec lui.

- Vous savez, dès qu'il y a besoin de l'être, je le suis. J'essaie de me montrer serviable, et présent dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Cependant ils ne s'en rendent pas forcément compte. Enfin bref, depuis ce que nous l'avons viré, Trent nous en veut.

Ses doigts tapotaient le rebord du fauteuil, puis il se mit à se jouer avec ces derniers, les regardant. Tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur venait de sortir, Tony avait décidé de ne pas parler de son altercation avec Ziva. Ceci il pouvait le gérer seul. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il avait encore un trop plein.

Cela faisait bien environ quatre heures, en comptant les blancs, que tous les deux se trouvaient dans le bureau du psy. Par ailleurs, celui-ci regarda sa montre.

- Mon cher Dinozzo, je pense qu'il est temps que nous nous séparions. Il sera bientôt dix huit heures et dans environ une heure j'ai un rendez-vous très important.

- Très bien, de toute façon j'avais terminé. Je vous laisse, et vous dis donc à bientôt.

L'italien sortit donc du bâtiment après ce rendez-vous qui lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que Ziva le suivait parce que leur patron, Gibbs, s'inquiétait pour leur collègue.

Pendant ce temps, au cabinet du Docteur Lockart, ce dernier passait un coup de téléphone.

- C'est moi. Oui, il vient de quitter mon bureau, après quatre heures de rendez-vous. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'ai dû prétexter un autre rendez-vous vers dix neuf heures. Mais je te rassure, Trent, il ne se doute de rien.


	4. Chapter 4

Ziva retourna au NCIS, une fois que Tony fût de nouveau à son appartement. Ce qu'elle avait appris n'avait rien de franchement concluant. Elle avait juste découvert qu'il voyait un psychothérapeute, le tout était de découvrir pourquoi.

Pour la première fois de sa vie en Amérique, elle ne fit aucun excès de vitesse, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait, d'ailleurs, comment elle avait pu faire pour n'avoir aucun accident, de tout le trajet. L'important était, qu'elle soit arrivée saine et sauve à son agence.

Une fois arrivée à son bureau, elle chercha son patron en balayant la pièce d'un regard. McGee qui tapait encore frénétiquement sur son clavier, leva les yeux vers elle et lui indiqua que Gibbs était dans le bureau du directeur Vance. L'israélienne décida de s'asseoir, et faire des recherches en l'attendant. Mais ses pensées se dirigeaient vers un certain italien, se demandant comment il avait pu réagir de la sorte.

Bon c'est vrai, ce matin, elle n'a pas été tendre avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas tous les jours quand même. Puis elle se donna une claque mentale, en se demanda pourquoi elle s'inquiétait pour ce grand gamin. Ziva essaya donc de comprendre pourquoi, elle devrait s'inquiéter. Qu'était Anthony Dinozzo Junior aux yeux de tous : quelqu'un de puéril, ne pensant qu'aux jolies filles, avoir le plus de conquête possible, aimant embêter les autres avec ses blagues de gamins, ou même les surnoms débiles. Cependant, il est à noter, que c'est quelqu'un de présent pour chacun des ses amis, et qu'il est un bon agent. Il a toujours été là, quand elle avait besoin de lui.

Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi elle s'inquiétait, il s'agissait de son ami et collègue. Mais, elle reconnue intérieurement que ces derniers jours n'avaient pas dû être faciles pour l'italien. Brimé par tous.

- McGee, tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que pouvais ressentir Dinozzo ?

L'informaticien relava la tête, surpris de cette question.

- Pas vraiment, il faut dire qu'il ne m'en laissait pas le temps avec toutes ses boutades ridicules, et sa façon de se mettre en danger. Dès qu'il le peut. Mais laisse tomber Ziva, il fait tout cela pour se rendre intéressant, pour que tout le monde le regarde.

- Justement, ça ne te choque pas ce genre de réaction ?

- Pas tellement. Tu sais le seul qui pourrait nous aider à éclaircir le dossier Anthony Dinozzo est bien le principal intéressé.

- Peut-être pas. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

- Qu'entends-tu par là ?

- Ducky pourrait sûrement nous aider, viens nous allons lui rendre une petite visite.

Elle se leva et prit la direction de l'ascenceur. N'entendant pas son collègue l'imiter, elle se retourna et lui fit un signe de la tête. Le pauvre n'avait plus qu'à suivre s'il ne voulait pas avoir une ninja sur le dos, il soupira en se levant et la rejoignis.

Tout deux entrèrent dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur, et appuyèrent sur le bouton de la morgue. En quelques secondes ils avaient rejoint Ducky.

- Oh ma chère Ziva, que me vaut cet honneur ? Bonjour Tim.

- Nous sommes venu te voir, afin de parler de Tony.

- Qu'a donc encore, notre jeune Anthony. Son ton était très paternel.

- Pour le moment rien, seulement nous aimerions comprendre un peu plus son comportement.

- Pourquoi venir, me voir ? Il n'y a que lui qui pourrait vous répondre.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit. Osa enfin McGee.

- Seulement, ne l'oublie pas, le problème est qu'il est fâché contre chacun de nous. Elle rougit en disant cela.

- Pourrais-je en connaître la raison ? Demanda le médecin.

- Je n'en sais rien, il ne m'avait pas l'air d'avoir vraiment changé, sauf quand il m'a crié dessus ce matin.

- Je vais vous expliquer une chose. Notre cher Anthony, est quelqu'un qui tient énormément à vous, parce qu'il vous considère comme sa famille. Depuis quelques semaines il était blessé par votre comportement. Ne vous êtes vous pas rendu compte, que vous lui aviez tourné le dos, que vous lui en vouliez pour la mort de notre Directeur Sheppard ? Il vous fallait un bouc émissaire, et il s'est trouvé qu'il collait parfaitement au profil. Il est venu se confier plusieurs fois à moi, et m'a même dit que désormais il voyait un psychothérapeute, le retour de son père ayant tout précipité. La personne qu'est Anthony Dinozzo Junior, est précieuse, mais fragile car il a peur de l'abandon. Depuis que vous ne le soutenez plus, il se sent perdu et donc tous les moyens sont bons pour que vous le remarquiez, tel un enfant. Et pourtant il a fait beaucoup pour chacun de nous, il nous a beaucoup aidé aussi, et voyez comment vous le remerciez.

Les deux collègues ne savaient plus où se mettre, toutes ses révélations d'un coup. Et pourtant, ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre était bien la triste réalité, il leur fallait détester quelqu'un et cela avait été plus facile de le détester lui que le tueur. Pendant la durée de cette conversation, Gibbs était entré discrètement dans la morgue.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu pense de moi également Ducky ?

- Jethro, c'est toi qui était le plus dur, tu le rabaissais devant tout le monde. Tu lui reprochais, ce que toi tu reprochais. Ne pas avoir réussi à protéger Jenny.

Maintenant, ils étaient trois à le regarder intensément, se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il fallait qu'ils rattrapent le coup, sinon ils risquaient de perdre un collègue, un ami, un enfant. Et Gibbs se l'était promis, plus jamais après l'agent Kate Todd.


End file.
